ABC de sentimientos y emociones
by Kaoru Black
Summary: Con el pasar del tiempo, muchas cosas pueden suceder. Algunas experiencias son más memorables que otras, pero todas tienen o un sentimiento o una emoción involucrada. ¿Y si se exploran? [Ambientado en la línea de tiempo original.]
1. A de Arrepentimiento

Inazuma Eleven es propiedad de Level-5.

* * *

**A de Arrepentimiento**

* * *

Hera todavía no puede creer que esté de «vacaciones» en Osaka.

El que aparezca un equipo que dice provenir del espacio está en la parte más baja de su lista de prioridades, si es que alguna vez lo considera lo suficientemente importante para preocuparse por tales cosas. Pese a que le sorprende que ataquen a la secundaria Raimon, no sabe qué pensar cuando se entera que varios miembros del equipo de fútbol han sido lesionados en un partido. Si bien es la selección que los han derrotado, ¿se merecen padecer ese destino? No ha estado muy pendiente de las noticias pero ha oído que catalogan el enfrentamiento entre el equipo Raimon versus el Tormenta de Géminis como brutal.

Ha sido una derrota humillante para Raimon.

Por causa del antes mencionado equipo, la secundaria Zeus tiene la reputación de ser unos tramposos que hacen lo que sea necesario para ganar una competición. Teniendo en cuenta que Kageyama ha estado involucrado, dicho hecho involucra a cada uno de los clubes. ¿Acaso Kageyama Reiji ha hecho algo antes de conocerlos? De todos modos, y en cierta manera, no se equivocan. En su momento, nadie los ha obligado a aceptar el agua de los dioses: quisieron volverse más fuertes en un corto período de tiempo, debido a que aspiraban participar en el Fútbol Frontera; aceptaron la oferta de la primera persona que pareció interesarse en proveerles de lo que necesitaron y se suponía que iban a ganar.

No tuvieron tal suerte.

La diosa de la victoria, Niké, no les otorgó la gloria esta vez.

Escogieron el camino más fácil y ahora están pagando las consecuencias.

Con el pasar de las semanas, sus padres deciden que es un buen momento para que visiten a su tío. Aprecia que intenten animarlo y, aunque normalmente no está en contra de la idea de estar en compañía de su tío favorito, no quiere abandonar a Aphrodi. Su capitán está alterado por la situación: no tiene ni idea de qué hacer para resolver este problema. ¿Hay algo que puedan hacer para convencer a los demás de que no cometerán la misma equivocación dos veces?

Nadie parece que quiere darles una oportunidad.

No los culpa.

Si tan solo no lo hubiesen hecho...


	2. B de Bondad

Inazuma Eleven es propiedad de Level-5.

* * *

**B de Bondad**

* * *

Le encanta ayudar en la floristería de Touchi Haruo.

Pese a que no tiene un amplio conocimiento en el área de la floriografía, Ai se esfuerza en mantener las flores en buen estado: las riega y les pone abono. En ocasiones también las coloca en unos encantadores jarrones que acaba adornando con un montón de listones de diversos colores que no combinan entre sí. ¿Qué se le puede hacer? Su hermano mayor le insiste en que debe mejorar ese pésimo sentido de la moda que tiene. Que solo porque tenga ocho años no significa que no deba aprender todo lo que está a su alcance. Sí, Ai quiere ser igual que Shuuji; no, no quiere pasar la mayor parte de su tiempo atrapada en la biblioteca.

Qué aburrido.

No es muy aficionada de jardinería: detesta ensuciarse y le tiene cierto pánico a las lombrices. Son tan asquerosas. Sin embargo, ama a su padre. Tanto Ai como Shuuji le ayudan en todo lo que puede. Haruo enviudó cuando Ai nació. Desde ese momento, se las ha ingeniado para dirigir un negocio y criar a un par de niños que no tienen mucho en común. Sus personalidades son casi incompatibles entre sí. Por ejemplo, el pasatiempo favorito de Shuuji es hacer los deberes. ¿Por qué le gusta? ¿Es que está mal de la cabeza? ¿Quién puede ser feliz mientras está en la primaria?

Lo único emocionante que ocurre es ver a los estudiantes provocando guerras de comida, o ver a Shuuji tratando de descubrir por qué siempre recibe muchos chocolates en el día de San Valentín.

Él nunca los acepta, a menos que se los dé Ai.

Una vez conoce a un niño llamado Kira Hiroto. Él ama el fútbol y desea convertirse en jugador profesional cuando sea mayor. Le parece simpático, le regala un jazmín.


End file.
